


Stealing Cinderella

by DocRoesgirl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRoesgirl/pseuds/DocRoesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Named after the Chuck Wicks song of the same name Spock and Kirk see their daughter married and reflect on the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Star Trek related or the lyrics used. I only own Abigail. This is not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Written for my friends Karly and Andi. Hope y'all enjoy it!

White dress and veil all ready to go. Standing in front of the mirror was the bride-to-be. If Spock had not been half human he would not have the tears that glistened in his eyes. Not every day your only daughter got married. The memories of the past twenty years swept on by so fast. He knew Jim was giving the soon to be son in-law the father of the bride treatment right about then. He knew his husband would be able to strike the fear of god into the young Russian. He'd always liked Chekov at least till the man had started dating his daughter.

All Spock could see right in front of him was his little girl. The girl who had both his intelligence and Jim's puppy dog gaze that made him go weak and give in. the little girl who when she had been born had captured his heart. How could something so small and fragile grow into such a strong young woman. Spock had spent so many years ignoring his human side and suppressing emotions. Jim had worn that barrier down and had made him see the light. Their daughter was a product of that journey to being human. Abigail Nyota Kirk had left an impression upon the First Officer and he would be forever grateful.

Walking up behind her he laid his hand on her shoulder. The smile on his Abby's face widened as she spoke saying, “No crying dad. Not today. It's my special day and if you cry I will and Aunt Uhura will yell at you for making me mess up my make-up. Don't you have a job to be scaring my future husband?”

“Your father has that job today. I hear he has a plan for making the young man fear hurting you. Though he chose not to divulge it to me. I'm merely your parental support for the time being. However I might be of service let me know and I shall adhere to your wishes. As you said today is your special day.” Spock only got a laugh and shake of the head at that. His daughter knew him too well. He loved her and that was how he chose to show it. Being himself.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Pavel Chekov had always been so responsible and reliable through the few years he had been a part of the Enterprise crew. Jim had always thought of him as a surrogate son. He'd not changed that thought completely when the Russian caught the eyes of his Abby. His baby girl was no longer a little kid and they had been together for a couple years so it was not like he had been some fling. If anyone could bring his daughter happiness it was the man sitting in the room he was looking in at. 

He had asked Dr. McCoy to have the young man wait there. He had purposely chosen the family room of the house. All the family portraits sat on the fireplace and coffee table. There was the picture of Jim and Spock's wedding day. The day Abby had been born. Thank heavens for medical advancements allowing them a child together. He had always wanted kids and with the Vulcan population needing children to replenish their numbers. Though the hope of having more children had been dashed. Jim had been captured and during the rescue mission he'd been shot.

The recovery had been long and hard. Jim had been unconscious most of it. Luckily the bullet had missed the baby. Shock however had forced her to be born early. So while fighting for his life Jim Kirk had his daughter surgically removed. During the recovery time however it became apparent that he would never have another child. Unconscious for three weeks before finally waking up he'd only wanted to see his daughter. It wasn't till that night when Spock had told him the full truth he had broken down and sobbed in his lover's arms.

That action had halted his reckless missions and maneuvers. Nothing would take him from his daughter or his husband. He'd almost retired when Spock had told him that was the extreme situation. He still remembered the fight they had shared and the make-up sex they'd had after wards. Damn Spock knew how to use his tongue for more than uttering logical options to situations. Either way things had only calmed down not died away completely.

The other pictures contained all of the moments Abby had while growing up the child of a Starfleet Captain and his First Officer. Every single picture reflected every little moment that had warmed his heart to watch happen. Today was not a day of reflecting though. It was a time for him and his husband to see off their daughter at the end of the aisle and watch her marry the man she loved. 

While he observed the young man in the room he watched him walk over and look at each picture that sat there. The genuine caring smile upon the Russian's face told the Captain all he needed to know. He loved their daughter enough for his approval. Not bothering to announce himself till he stood behind the young man who held a picture of Abby aged six wearing her aunt's heels and had on a poofy dress. Long beaded necklaces too big for her around her neck. Her face was covered in make-up and paint. She'd told Spock that she was trying to be a princess. The story still one that he and his husband had cherished. A smile appeared on his face as he said firmly, “A perfect princess wasn't she?” 

Chekov jumped slightly as he turned to see him standing there. Watching the young Russian regain his composure he smiled and asked, “You ready to steal away my baby girl Chekov?” He watched the Russian smile and nod saying, “I'm not stealing her Captain. She will always be your little girl I assure you.”

“You're ready kid.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The actual ceremony went perfect. Jim did not cry or at least he would deny it happening to anyone who asked. The vows had been exchanged and he watched his daughter say I do to the man she loved. Pike officiated and before too many tears were shed(all Spock's Jim would insist) the marriage was complete. Jim gave one last look at Spock and smiled as he clapped while the couple kissed. Twenty years had gone by and the Russian was stealing their little girl. 

Reception went as planned too. The dances with her fathers the biggest moment of the evening. Each told her that they loved her in their own way. Spinning her about the dance floor they danced as a song played making the two proud fathers tear up.

“She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella"

The lyrics caused Jim and Spock to look at each other. A knowing glance between them shared. This was their goodbye to their little girl. She was no longer playing dress up with her aunt. No more was she sitting on Pike's lap listening to his stories of the good ol' days. No more 3 am feedings and sleepless nights. No more would they wake to see their daughter holding her teddy and wanting to sleep in their bed for she had a nightmare. This was the end of that chapter in their lives. A happy one if filled with some pain. Nevertheless she would always in their hearts be their little girl.

When it came time to let her dance with her new husband Jim took Spock's hand and led him onto the dance floor. He pressed in close and whispered, “We made one good kid Spock. I'm going to miss her.” All Spock did was pull his husband as close as he could, pressed a soft kiss on his lips and said, “We will always miss her Jim but the time has come for as humans say the chick to leave the nest. We did our part now it's his turn. He will take good care of her.”

Jim nodded and gave his husband a look saying, “I know Spock. He may have stolen our Cinderella but he is the perfect knight and shining armor to keep her safe. She's grown up before our eyes and all I can say is this. She's all I could ever dreamed for and more. Thank you for loving me enough so I could have her in my life.” 

“Always Jim.”


End file.
